


Thanksgiving

by Acemindbreaker



Series: Nick & Zoldrak [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Blood Drinking, Coming Out, Diapers, Gen, Homophobia, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acemindbreaker/pseuds/Acemindbreaker
Summary: Nick and Zoldrak were a detective team, hunting down vampire slayers, until a case gone wrong left Nick's mind shattered. Zoldrak is left to pick up the pieces.Nick and Zoldrak celebrate a quiet Thanksgiving, while Tierza's Thanksgiving goes horribly wrong.





	Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Write About Your BROTP series I'm planning to do later, but I figured I should post it early because one of my Diapercember stories makes a lot more sense with this one immediately before it.

Night 149-150:

Zoldrak managed to get a couple days off for Thanksgiving. With it being the first holiday since he's rescued Nick, he felt like he should do something to honor the occasion somehow.

He called Tierza, and found out that she was planning to spend Thanksgiving with her family. No big surprise, but Zoldrak would have liked the company—Nick couldn’t travel with his fear of the outdoors, so he couldn’t go home for Thanksgiving.

Vampires couldn’t eat solid foods—they lacked the right reflexes to chew it—so Zoldrak only made enough for himself. He purchased a Cornish game hen, bread and spices for stuffing, potatoes, the usual.

And then it occurred to him that there was one traditional Thanksgiving food Nick might still be able to eat—gravy. If he mixed a lot of blood into it, Nick might even like it.

By sunset on Thanksgiving night, he had everything ready. And he'd even gotten some sleep in, too.

  


Nick awoke moaning for his feeding, as usual. “Good night, Nick.” Zoldrak said, coming in with a smile. “I have a surprise for you.” Nick quieted down and sat, waiting patiently as Zoldrak lowered the side of the crib and started changing him. As soon as the new diaper was on, Nick got up, grabbed his rabbit and headed for the door, then hesitated, and Zoldrak led him to the kitchen.

Nick paused, staring at the table and smelling the air. “What do you think?” Zoldrak asked, waving a hand to take in the spread. Nick moaned. “I know, most of it doesn't smell like food to you.” He led Nick to his seat. “But what about the gravy?” He asked, gathering a spoonful and holding it to Nick's mouth.

Nick hesitantly licked it, then moaned unhappily and turned away. Zoldrak sighed. “Well, it was worth a try.” He dumped the spoonful down the drain and got Nick's cup of blood ready. “Here, drink this.”

He helped Nick drink, then dished out his own food. He'd just started eating when Nick stood, moaning. “What is it?” Zoldrak asked, just as Nick dropped his rabbit to grab at his crotch. “Right, you need a change.”

Zoldrak set his food aside, put Nick's rabbit on the counter, and headed to the bathroom. They returned soon after, and Nick sat stroking his rabbit and staring at Zoldrak as he ate. It occurred to Zoldrak that he'd mostly been eating when Nick was asleep, so far. He'd delayed his usual suppertime specifically so he could spend this time with Nick.

He looked at Nick, who looked back with a slight frown. He wasn't complaining, but he didn't seem to be enjoying himself, either. Zoldrak wondered how much Nick understood of what was going on. He knew the routine, knew something was different about tonight. But did he have any inkling of what Zoldrak was trying to do? Doubtful.

Zoldrak finished his supper and put away the leftovers, and then spent several hours of quiet time with Nick watching TV, interrupted by a diaper change and a second feeding.

  


He'd just put Nick to bed for dawn when the doorbell rang. It was Tierza, and she was crying.

“Tierza, what's wrong?” Zoldrak asked.

“I had a fight with my parents.” Tierza said. “Please, I don't know who to turn to.”

“Oh, no.” Zoldrak said. “Come here.” He held out his arms to Tierza, who collapsed into them for a hug. Zoldrak held her for awhile, then shifted. “How about you come in. Do you want anything to eat? I have leftovers.”

“Sure.” Tierza said. “Zoldrak, do you promise not to be mad?”

“About what?” Zoldrak asked.

Tierza hesitated, the fear in her eyes breaking his heart, and then took a deep breath. “I came out to my parents as bisexual.”

“Oh.” Zoldrak said. Tierza was bi? He'd never have guessed, though he supposed there wasn't any real reason for him to be able to. More importantly – “And they didn't take it well.”

“No.” Tierza's voice broke on that one word.

“Oh, Tierza.” Zoldrak said. “My beautiful niece. I'm so sorry.” He sat down beside her and put an arm around her again. “I know my brother. He can be a fool sometimes, but he really does love you. So does your mother. Give them some time to get used to the idea, and they'll come around. I promise.” He'd _make_ them. First chance he got, he was calling up his brother and giving him a piece of his mind. How dare he let something like this get in the way of supporting his daughter!

“I just really wanted them to be happy for me.” Tierza sobbed. “I've been so confused, but I've finally found out what I am, and I want to be proud of it.”

“Oh, I know.” Zoldrak said. “If it helps, I'm happy for you. And I don't care if you end up with a boy or a girl. I just know that whoever it is will make you very happy.”

“Thanks, Uncle Zoldrak.” Tierza clung to him for awhile in silence, and then Nick moaned from the bedroom.

“Sorry, I'd better go check on him.” Zoldrak said, extricating himself.


End file.
